Rough Call
by Milady29
Summary: When a public school catches fire, the fire department rolls out to help all the students out. Both Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson have a rough call but luckily they have each other to lean on back home. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Chicago Fire character

* * *

Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine and ambulance 61 arrived at the scene of a call that had just came in. One of the public schools closeby was on fire and since the fire alarm was not working, multiple units had been called in to get students out as soon as possible.

''Casey and Herrmann, you take the 4rd floor of the west wing, Otis and Gabby take the row of classrooms there and Borelli and Mouch, you got the cafeteria.''

They all nodded and ran off then.

''Chicago Fire department, we need you to leave your classrooms!'' Otis was yelling down the hall and she walked on to the next classroom, knocking on the door.

''Chicago Fire Department, we are evacuating the school, please follow all instructions on your way out.'' She yelled loud as she had opened the door and a group of older students was looking at her. Some of the guys snatched some of the stuff from the table, making their way out then.

''Why isn't the fire alarm ringing?'' Some of the boys said.

''Cause it is broken. We need you to go outside right now.'' Gabby said and most of the students left the room then, walking along with the large group that was leaving the school then a group of the older boys from the back gathered around her. They were all taller than her and she felt uncomfortable as they were coming really close to her.

''Why do you think you can yell at us.'' One of the boys said, coming really close and she wanted to push him back.

''Because your school is on fire so I suggest you move out now.'' Gabby said angry as the tall guys were coming really close to her. She was getting so angry thinking that they could just get close to her like this and threaten her.

''Oh well, the only thing hot I see around here is you.'' He laughed as he tried to grab her and his friends came closer as well, pushing her into the classroom. For the first time since she had joined truck she was scared during this work as the men were pushing her back and she wanted to get hungry and hit them back but somehow she was frozen.

''Get away from me!'' Gabby said, trying to push him back and one of the guys grabbed her arm, pinching it pretty hard and she wanted to kick him away with her heavy boots when another guy grabbed her other arm. Suddenly there was a loud cough at the door and the boys turned to the door, Otis standing there, holding his axe up. Not so much threatening, but more as a warning.

''Getting outside is that way.'' He said and the boys let go of her, walking off then and angry Gabby picked up her helmet from the floor.

''Gabby, are you okay?'' He asked concerned.

''I am fine!'' She said angry as she pushed past him. ''I don't need you looking out for me!''

She walked into the hallway, smacking her helmet down again, angry. She was just angry because she was so sure about what she was doing and never was scared about anything like this. Angry she held the crowbar and slapped it into the wall, so angry and upset she had just felt so scared because of those guys coming close and grabbing her.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah.''

''What happened.'' Otis asked concerned as he laid his hand on her shoulder but shook her head then.

''Nothing.'' She said again and he could see she did not want to talk about it and he nodded then, didn't want to upset her even more.

''All classrooms in this wing are clear. We have to leave.'' Otis said and he and Gabby walked out then.

Herrmann and Casey were going through the school as well, calling out for people but as they were searching around the area where the big halls were sporting were behind the cafeteria, there seemed nobody around them because there were no classes that were sporting right now but they were still looking around here and hoped that they would not leave anybody here.

Suddenly a door to one of the storage room opened and they got pulled inside. Matt didn't know what to do for a second and suddenly they pulled a crowbar out of his hand and hit him against his helmet. A bit dazed he looked up then, him and Herrmann getting pushed against the wall and as they looked up there were three boys standing in front of them, two of them holding up knives and the other one holding a pistol.

''Look, we are just here to get you out of here.'' Matt said, trying to back off from the knife and the gun but the boys shook their heads.

''You saw too much!''

Only now Matt saw that were plastic bags with what seemed like marijuana. Herrmann saw it was well now.

Smoke slowly started to make its way into the storage room as well and Herrmann felt his heard was starting to race.

''Casey, are you there?'' he suddenly heard Boden and he grabbed the radio for a second, the gun immediately going his way.

''Yes.''

''You and Herrmann need to get out.'' Boden said then.

''We are in a situation here.'' He said, the boy with a knife coming closer and he didn't say anything about what situation.

''The west wing of the school is going to collapse.'' They suddenly heard through their radio.

''We have to get out of here!'' Matt said, raising his hands. ''Look. I don't care what you were doing in here but I want to get you out of here safe.''

More and more smoke was spreading in the storage room. Suddenly the boy with the pistol jolted forward, grabbing Matt's mask that he was holding and running out of the room. Before Herrmann and Matt could do something, the two boys with the knives came closer and Matt and Herrmann still holding up their hands.

''Give me your mask!'' One of them yelled then and Herrmann kept holding onto his mask but as they looked more and more threatening he finally gave it away. The boys ran off now, throwing their knives at the firemen and Casey and Herrmann jumped aside just in time.

''The masks.'' Herrmann said a bit concerned but Casey shook his head.

''They would have hurt us. Let's get out of here now.''

Boden was standing in front of the school, nervous as the structure could collapse any second but Herrmann and Casey were still inside. Otis, Dawson and the boys from squad came out with the last kids they could have found.

Suddenly a crowbar hit against the window and the firemen outside looked as the glass fell down on the roof under it. Herrmann climbed into the frame as the structure was getting more and more unstable, Matt helped Herrmann down and climbed in the frame himself then as the others were busy getting a ladder to the roof Herrmann was standing on now. Even though they had been two stories above it there was a small roof covering the lowest floor and Herrmann was climbing off, Casey climbing out of the high window when the wall suddenly started to collapse.

Gabby looked worried as his hands leg to and he fell down two stories onto the roof, bending his knees but toppling over in the glass then, on his side and Herrmann helped him up and they climbed down, Herrmann walking to ambulance 61 with Casey.

''I am fine. I am.'' Matt said as he sat down, Brett pressing the gauze against the side of his face.

''I am just going to see if you need some stitches.'' Brett said concerned as Matt was still trying to get up.

''I need to find Gabby!'' He said then but Brett pushed him down again.

''I think she already found you.''

Gabby came running his way, almost pressing Brett aside and kissed Matt on his forehead.

''Babe I was so concerned.'' She said then and she knew that she should not be so affectionate with him on the job but she had been so concerned about him.

''I am fine babe.'' He said then as Brett kept cleaning his face, the small cuts still bleeding, which made it looked worse than it was.

''You fell pretty hard.'' She said concerned.

''I am fine.'' He insisted again and as Engine was trying to stop the fire in the school as it was collapsing even further. The students were brought home and soon they arrived at the firehouse, long after their shift and made their way home as well.

Gabby and Matt laid together in bed then, napping after the rough and tiresome call.

Gabby woke up from their nap and walked around the house, doing some cleaning when Matt suddenly came walking into the kitchen, frowning and struggling.

''What is wrong.''

''Muscle ache. From the fall I think.''

''poor man, are you almost dying already?'' She smirked, kissing him and he nodded.

''Just a bit sore, a boo-boo kiss will do.''

She kissed him again and did some stuff around the house then, as well as Matt but he was so sore he laid down on the couch then.

He was on the couch, Gabby sitting down beside him.

''Still sore.''

''Yeah, I have a feeling that won't go away anytime soon.''

''Are we still going to Molly's?''

''I am sore.'' He said with a pout and she smirked.

''Poor man.'' She laughed.

''If you want to go I can try to drag myself up.'' He said then but she shook her head.

''I am fine staying in with you tonight.'' She smiled then as she walked to the kitchen, grabbing some small nibbles and snacks for on the table and the red wine they wanted to safe for a special occasion but she wanted to open it and Matt opened the bottle – for some reason she always failed pulling the cork out in one piece – and poured it in the two glasses. They sat back on the couch again, pulling a warm cozy blanket over them together and cuddling together.

She had been so concerned when he had still been in the school while the structure had collapsed but luckily he was okay.

There was music on softly in the background as they were just cuddling, enjoying the evening together.

She got up to pour some more wine when he suddenly sat the faint bruises on her arms, like somebody had been holding her.

''What happened?'' he asked concerned as he saw the faint bruises on her arms. She sat down then, saw him looking at the faint bruises.

''it's nothing.'' She said against and she looked away but Matt shook his head.

''Gabby that is not nothing. Please tell me.'' He insisted then and she finally nodded.

''I was telling all the students to get out and a group of boys cornered me, tried to grab me.''

Matt looks shocked, carefully caressing over his arms.

''I…they grabbed me. They were intimidating me and I wanted to get mad and fight them, but I was scared. I was scared and I have never been scared before like that!'' She said upset.

''it is not strange to be scared. I am so sorry they did that Gabby….did they really hurt you?''

''No, Otis came in in time and send them outside. They just grabbed me, nothing else…''

''I am sorry Gabby. I am sorry I wasn't there.''

''You were trapped in the building.'' She said and he wanted to tell her what had really happened, but didn't want to upset her even more.

''I know but I should have been there.''

They shared another kiss and cuddled together then.

''I am not letting you out of my sight again.'' He said as a joke but he was really concerned about her. Even though he know she was a strong woman and a great firefighter he didn't want her to get hurt.

''Well since you are the one that has a face full of scrapes and bruises it's not all the believable.'' She smirked but kissed him then.

''I am okay.'' He said then. ''We were talking about you.''

''But I am okay too. Really. It was a bit rough during the call but I am all fine now.'' She said and he kissed her.

''You would tell me if it does bother you, right?'' he said as he was worried. Even though he believed when she said she was fine, he knew that it wasn't something that would just leave her mind cause he was shocked to hear that she had been scared, because she never really seemed scared.

''Rough call.'' He said then as they still laid together and he caressed the side of her face. She was laying against him and holding his hand.

''I love you and even when calls are rough. I am so happy I got you to fall back on.'' He smiled then and they kissed again.

Laying close to each other, they also know that no matter how hard calls could be, they would get through it together.

* * *

NOTE: I hope you did like this one-shot. It was just something that I wrote today and I hope you like it. Please let me know what you thought and if there is any critique you have about my writing and what I can improve. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
